1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to a stroller seat that is convertible between a seat configuration and a bassinet configuration while attached to a stroller frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers and similar products are known in the art for providing a mechanism for parents and caregivers to transport children. Strollers typically have a seating area to support a child on the stroller while being transported. Many known strollers have only one non-adjustable seating configuration for the child. In addition, many of these types of products are not suited to allow different age-dependent seating arrangements for an infant or a child occupant as they grow. Some stroller seats do have a seat with a seat back that can be adjusted among two or more seat incline angles.
Some strollers are designed to offer a seat configuration that can accommodate a specific age range or size range of children from newborns to toddlers. Some strollers are designed to only accommodate infants, and other strollers are designed to only accommodate older children. Strollers that accommodate newborns can have a seat that can be positioned in a “lie flat” configuration. Strollers that accommodate older children can have an upright seating configuration. Positions between upright and lie flat can be achieved in some strollers by reclining the seat back, as noted above, to varying angles. In a lie flat configuration, some strollers may encompass the envelope of the flat seat back and seat bottom with “walls” for a child's safety and security. In some strollers, one part of the wall can be formed by a head pan of the stroller seat, which is attached to a top end of the seat back, and that becomes reoriented relative to the remainder of the seat back when the seat back is lowered.
There are some known convertible child seats, such as a form of a bouncer seat offered by Tiny Love, that are not readily adaptable to be used on a stroller or other juvenile product. Such seats are typically stand-alone seats. The Tiny Love seats are not adapted to be fixed to a stroller frame or be mountable to and removable from any frame structure.